Interrogation
by ebon-drake
Summary: Lotor manages to capture Allura and tries to divulge the secret of Voltron from her. Set in the DoTU timeline with influences from both Go-Lion and DDP. Contains adult content, language, and themes. Reader discretion advised. Rated M. COMPLETE.


****Disclaimer:** **Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. Cover image is a screenshot from Cheezey's website, "Cossack the Terrible's Tour of Planet Doom." References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date: **8/17/14

**WARNING: This fanfic as a whole contains smut, non-con/reluctance content, and the Lotor x Allura pairing; if you are underage, this kind of content serves as trigger material for you, or you find any of the aforementioned things offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible about the content, but yeah... Reader discretion advised.**

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by a very intense chapter in the wonderful Voltron fanfic, "The Narrow Path Between the Darkness and the Light", by Greeneggs7.

**Interrogation, Ch. 1**

With a low groan of pain, Allura finally opened her heavy eyelids. All that greeted her was a seemingly endless stretch of blinding white. After a few moments, however, the light gradually melted away into a wild disarray of blurred images and colors. She struggled in vain to keep her eyes open, but her head then slumped down in defeat, exhausted.

Where was she? She wished that she could answer that question for herself. Her thoughts were as erratic and confused as her vision, flitting about in her mind like millions of butterflies. Her entire body ached as if she had endured several beatings, and her head was throbbing horribly. Slowly turning her face to the side, she coughed to clear her dry throat, and then immediately grimaced. Her ribs felt like they were bruised. After sitting in silence for another moment, she gritted her teeth and shifted her body in an attempt to stand. She managed to lift herself up a few inches before she collapsed in weariness. What was wrong with her? She felt as weak as a child. Heaving a sigh of frustration, she opened her eyes again. Where in the hell was she?!

This time, she was gratified to find that her sight was considerably more in focus than it had been previously. Squinting, Allura could make out the dimensions of the unfamiliar room she was in, along with the nondescript table that was in front of her. Peering more closely around her, she could see a large mirror on the bulkhead directly opposite her, probably a two-way.

..._Shit! This is an interrogation room!_..., she thought in a sudden rush, her throat constricting in fear.

Had she been captured? Ignoring her lack of strength, the princess managed to fly up out of the hard chair that she had been sitting in. To her dismay, she discovered that both of her hands were cuffed together behind her back. She tried to quell the panic that was rising within her, but without much success. How had they managed to catch her?

Suddenly, the horrible truth dawned on her. Everything. Everything came flooding back into her memory. Every painful and agonizing detail of what felt like her Lion becoming engulfed in flames, plunging back down to Arus like some massive rock. Was Blue Lion destroyed? And what had happened to the guys? Had they been captured, as well?

Her breathing began to quicken into a series of shallow gasps. She fought with her restraints, but her efforts soon proved futile. She let out a choked sob of frustration and her back slid down the smooth bulkhead in defeat. She was now slumped on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest as if to protect her vulnerable front from an unseen threat. Everything that she feared had seemed to come to pass. She did not want to think about what would inevitably be in store for Arus. Allura shivered in fear and something else, the coolness of the room finally creeping in through the material of her flight suit. Her cerulean eyes flashed with despair as her thoughts turned back to her team mates.

..._What's happened to them?...__ God, what they must be going through..._

At this thought, the Princess of Arus began to make a conscious effort to try and slow down her frantic breathing, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. Fear would not help her at this moment; it would only hinder her. If she wanted a chance to help out the guys at all, then she would need to keep alert, no matter how tempted she was to give into the terror that she was feeling...

Allowing herself a few moments, she stood back up, albeit a bit shakily, and assessed her surroundings with more calmness than she had allowed herself earlier. The room was small. The table that she had noticed earlier was situated in the center, with the chair that she had occupied set up next to it. The mirror that was across from her seemed to call out to her, mocking her. Refocusing on it, she suddenly narrowed her eyes in anger, wondering if anyone was watching her from the other side of it. How long would they have been there? Only a sick bastard could derive enjoyment from the torment of others. The perceived frivolity nauseated her.

Her lips curling into an uncharacteristic snarl, she quickly got back up to her feet and began jerking her wrists around again in an attempt to free her hands. Perhaps it was a fruitless gesture, but it was all that she could think of to do at the moment. She had sworn that she would do everything in her power to stop Doom's military from overrunning her world a second time after her father was brutally executed by Zarkon, and she felt that promise re-echo in her mind. Come what may, that was a vow she intended to keep, even if it meant her death. She pulled wildly at her restraints in order to try and squeeze her small wrists out, causing jolts of pain to shoot up her arms, but this ploy seemed to be a more effective than her previous struggling. At the very least, any blood that would be drawn would only make her wrists slick and therefore that much easier to slip out. She did not know what she would do afterwards to escape from the interrogation room, however.

..._Oh, please, please come off..._, she silently prayed as she put more force into her desperate movements.

Gritting her teeth, Allura tried to disregard the burning agony in her arms, but for each minute that ticked by, she was becoming more worn out and the tendrils of fear that twisted around her heart tightened just a little more. The sound of the door to the room sliding open caused her to abruptly halt her movements and whip her head around. Her breath immediately caught in her throat, all prior thoughts of escape lost for the moment. It couldn't be...

The Drule male who stepped into the room was large, his body easily possessing twice the mass than that of a typical Terran male; to say he looked intimidating would be putting it mildly. A high-ranking officer's uniform clothed his tall frame, and tapered ears surfaced out from underneath his pale mane, which flowed down to his mid-back. He was actually surprisingly handsome, but his sculpted features were marred by the arrogant smile that curved across his lips. His felinoid eyes only made him look all the more predatory. She had caught only brief glimpses of him before on the visuals in Castle Control, but she knew who he was.

Taking note of her stricken look, his smirk only grew when he finally spoke.

"_Ha'ave maha'i va'ekser ida'al... nida'e?_" he asked her, his voice a lilting baritone.

His words were in the Standard Drule language, but even if she had not been able to understand him, his amusement over her earlier escape attempt was coming through loud and clear to her. Concealing her apprehension and disgust, she slowly straightened herself out, never taking her eyes off of him. She knew of his reputation, and the initial horror that had coursed through her veins was now threatening to resurface, but that would only aid him. Setting her mouth into a thin line, she immediately decided that she would not give this murderer the satisfaction of responding to any of his taunts. Never let it be said that the daughter of Alfor cowered before an enemy.

The door finally slid shut behind his huge form with a hydraulic hiss, effectively isolating the two of them together.

When she failed to answer him, his sardonic expression lessened as he came closer to her and repeated the question that he had asked her earlier, "_Ha'ave maha'i va'ekser ida'al nida'e?_"

Although she was tempted to shrink away from him, the Arusian princess remained stalwart, standing her ground when he neared her.

His brow knitting in what looked to be mild anger, he backhanded her lightly across the face. "_Gao'la'sha'e!_"

That did it. Her temper flaring, Allura recovered from the stinging blow and strained against the bonds that still pinned her arms together.

"_A'akvao'shi'tne! Sei ai fe'anshta'e!_" she snarled at him.

The Drule paused, looking momentarily surprised as he raised a pale eyebrow at the fiery oath that she had just uttered.

"So, you do speak my language?" he queried, looking mildly nonplussed.

She felt like she would choke on the guttural syllables as they left her mouth.

"What do you think?" she spat with as much venom as she could muster, "Or are you as stupid as you are sadistic?"

At this, the smile returned to his face, seemingly unaffected by the insult.

"My, you certainly are full of surprises, aren't you, Princess Allura?" he chuckled as he moved around her at a slow and deliberate pace, his footsteps echoing hollowly within the small room and making her feel increasingly diminutive, "I do not like to be ignored...," by now, he was right in front of her, and she had pressed herself up against the metal table behind her in order to distance herself from him once more, "But as I was saying before, is the room not to your liking? You seem to be displeased with it."

"What do you want with me?" the fear and disdain were obvious in her tone as she tried to edge herself as far away from him as the table would allow.

Disregarding her query, he grimaced and took her chin in an iron grip, making her look up at him.

"You will give me the respect that I am due, Princess," he informed her flatly, "Do you know who I am?"

Despite her predicament, she began to laugh in his face. He blinked in surprise as her peals of laughter rang in the air when she should have been pleading for her life.

"Yes, I know who you are, Prince Lotor... And just what have you done to earn any respect? Slaughter defenseless people? Destroy whole planets needlessly? Your reputation precedes you. An animal is due more respect than you could ever warrant!"

He abruptly released his hold on her. She cringed when he reached behind her, but she relaxed somewhat when she felt him remove the restraints that she had been struggling with and place them on the table with a dull sound. His countenance possessed a deadly serenity in reply to her mocking words.

"You have an unusual amount of bravado for someone who's planet is about to be incinerated," his tone was calm, despite his azure skin flushing a little with anger, "Do you have any idea the present situation you are in?"

Allura rubbed her chafed wrists as she glared at his offending presence. "Well, I'm here with you, aren't I? Again, what do you want? We are a peaceful people. We have done nothing to warrant occupation from the likes of you!"

"Your very stance against the Empire is enough to warrant occupation!" Lotor argued, his words deceptively benevolent, "Out of the entire galaxy, you are one of the last holdouts! Almost everyone else has wisely chosen to accept their fate-"

"Because you overrun them with your military and kill off anyone who can possibly stand against you!" she retorted in rage.

"And now know prosperity!" he growled, choosing not to acknowledge her interruption, "Your continuing resistance is fruitless, a challenge to our authority, and a blatant disregard for the generosity that we have shown-"

"Generosity?" she choked out, unsure of how to reply to his ridiculously ludicrous statement.

He immediately closed in on her.

"Interrupt me again, Princess, and I will find a way to silence you," he ground out warningly, "Despite your outright lack of manners, I have shown you nothing but leniency, but I think that even you will find that my patience has its limits."

She stilled herself at his threat, but she continued glowering at him. When he saw that she had finally fallen silent, he roughly released her.

"I have tried to deal with you civilly, but you continue to assert your independence from the Empire and use guerrilla tactics on my forces."

"I will not speak with you as if my planet is the instigator of this war," she replied coldly, stiffly turning her head away from him, "You will now answer my questions. Where are my team members? And what has befallen Voltron?"

The prince imperial was rendered incredulous by the gall displayed by this female. Where was she finding the courage to address him so? Any other person in her position would have been cowering and bargaining for any mercy that might be shown to them, and here she was, openly challenging him. This was a completely alien experience for him. By all rights, he should have been incensed, but, against his better judgement, he found himself intrigued by her.

..._This chit has more balls than most of my men_...

Well, balls or no, she needed to learn who ruled here. He began to pace again, which he noticed agitated her.

"That's odd... I was not aware that a role reversal had taken place here," he mused out loud, and then that irritating smile, wolfish, mocking, that she had seen earlier slid across his features once more, "Have I unknowingly been detained by your forces?" he laughed softly, but decided to humor her for novelty's sake; it wasn't like she was going anywhere, "Although I would like to say that the ilk you fly with have also been captured, I fear that I would be lying if I did. Your Lion was brought down and obtained before Voltron could be formed. The other Lions unfortunately managed to elude my robeast. All five would have been ideal, but one is enough for now. Yours is in the main docking bay for the time being; upon our arrival at Doom, it will undergo scientific examination. For being so ancient, Voltron is a fascinating mecha," he pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment as he gazed at her, "I highly doubt that even you completely understand it."

"Well, at least some hope still exists for my people," the Arusian princess muttered bitterly.

His mouth visibly tightened, and he paused in his movements. "As I said before, I have tried to deal with you civilly, but you continue to resist me. If I need to make an example of Arus for others as to what happens to those who dare defy the Empire, then so be it."

"Violence! That's all you're capable of, isn't it?" she hissed, "You speak of civility, but you're nothing more than a savage and a barbarian!"

She immediately found herself being whirled around and slammed into the bulkhead behind her. She gasped from the wind being knocked out of her, but, gritting her teeth, felt otherwise unharmed. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself pressed tightly against a body as impenetrable and solid as rock.

Lotor squared his jaw in frustration as he looked down on the one who continued to fight him so. What was with this girl?

"Savage or no, barbarian or no," he whispered to her softly, almost seductively, his breath bathing her ear in warmth and making her shudder, "You will surrender to me, little one... How someone like you has managed to stand against my father repeatedly escapes me, but this ends here... _now_."

Never in her life had she felt so livid. She achingly curved her back in an attempt to break away from this... this... for the life of her, she could not think of a name foul enough to describe this fiend, but she had been rendered completely immobile by his powerful frame. The realization of just how vulnerable a position she was in now finally hit her.

"If you think that I'll cooperate with you, you're delusional," she sneered, "And from what I understand, the Drule do not negotiate. You destroy first, and ask questions later."

For the first time, he was at a loss for what to do with her. ..._Does she have any idea who she is dealing with?_...

A part of him remained mystified, however. Her continuing defiance held an almost alluring quality. However much of a disadvantage that she was at, she was somehow finding the courage to resist what she surely must know to be the inevitable. The idea was strangely endearing to him. Despite himself, he found his interest in her piquing.

"We have all the time in the world to argue this over, and whatever I don't find out from you now, I will find out from you later on," his words were cool, even as his breath began to quicken with something akin to excitement, "I can be very, very patient when it is required of me, and so I will get exactly what I need from you. Now, what is the secret to Voltron's power source? Where was its technology developed? Where are the plans for it kept?"

Allura was stunned by his questions. The prospect of being taken to that place of hell terrified her, but surely he did not expect her to confess anything just because of a few threats!

"What exactly could you do to me to make me betray my own people?" she demanded of him, "You will kill me regardless of what actions I choose to take!"

He shook his head in amazement. Surely she was going mad.

"I am afraid that you are more useful to me alive than dead at this moment, Princess, and I can be very persuasive," Lotor trailed off as one of his hands slid down her body and came to rest on the curve of her waist, "You are a beautiful woman, Allura."

For the first time, he omitted her proper title in his speech. Her fierce expression faded and her eyes dilated in alarm as she felt his fingers lightly graze her. She had been prepared for torture, but this...?

..._How dare he!_...

Before she even realized what she was doing, one of her fists came flying up and swiftly decked him under his jaw in an impromptu right-cross. Almost immediately, her heart stopped mid-beat. What the hell had she done?

For a moment, he merely stared off into space, his golden gaze widened in shock. Cursing her own stupidity, Allura snapped her eyes shut to avoid seeing the blows that would inevitably fall upon her in response to her idiotic action. Her attention was forcibly refocused on him, however, when her wrists were yanked above her head and squeezed painfully together with one of his large hands. He used his other to briefly massage his jaw. Instead of appearing wrathful, he seemed merely rueful, with that stupid crooked half-smile he always seemed to wear returning to his face.

"For being as small as you are, you are rather truculent... I'll have to keep a look out for you in the future," he mused grudgingly, bringing a hand down and caressing her chin; his grip immediately strengthened when she tried to turn away from him again, "Do you wish to test my boundaries further, Allura?" he was practically gloating now, "Or are you finally going to cooperate? I will gladly accommodate whichever way you wish to go."

He released her face and allowed his hand to travel slowly down the front of her flight suit. His fingers idly played with the zipper that fastened it.

She felt panic seizing her again. In Altarus' name, she had prepared herself for everything _but_ the direction that the present situation was escalating to! She strained forward against his hold on her, but it merely succeeded in thrusting her breasts into his open palm and pushing her petite body against his bulk, delivering yet another unneeded reminder of their physical differences.

Lotor concealed a groan that reverberated in the back of his throat at the pleasant feel of her grinding against him. The hellion had no idea that the only thing her squirming and resistance was accomplishing was to encourage him even further. This was not how he originally intended for this interrogation to go, but...

..._If it accomplishes the same purpose, then... so much the better_...

The Princess of Arus blanched when he closed in on her again, his breathing turning ragged in her ear. She had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out when he nipped her lobe with his sharp canines.

"Trust me when I say that I can make you tell me everything that I need to hear, Allura," he breathed heatedly.

She jumped within his iron grasp when he cupped her breast and molded it to fit the contours of his hand through the material of her flight suit.

"Is there anything that you are not above, 'Prince' Lotor?" she seethed, furiously spitting out his title as if it was a vile insult, "Forcing yourself on women? That's a new one! You are a coward!"

He chuckled lowly into her, "I never said that it would be rape..."

"Of all the- you...! You _dare_-?" she sputtered incredulously, her face reddening in shame from his insinuations, "Fuck you, you perverted bastard! You repulse me!" At a loss for what else to do, she spat in his face.

For a moment, he did nothing at all. His lips curved into an evil smile, but his eyes remained dangerously amorous. He slowly and neatly wiped away the saliva that clung to his cheek with one hand and purposely wiped it on her own face in turn, his touch lingering almost lovingly on her skin.

Without warning, he suddenly lifted her slender frame up and crushed it against the bulkhead with his own huge mass, expelling the rest of the air from her lungs in one quick breath. Her "fight-or-flight" senses kicked in simultaneously, but he only seemed to work with what limited movement she was capable of making, the twisting and squirming of her body providing new avenues for him to access.

One of his hands slid slowly and deliberately down past her front and towards her buttocks, where he squeezed hard. Before she could yell in rage at this humiliation, his mouth captured her own, effectively silencing her as he kissed her savagely, forcing her head back against the bulkhead. He squeezed her chafed wrists tightly together, making her gasp in pain, which gave his tongue further room in her mouth to plunder. Her vocal cords vibrated with a scream that could not escape, to which Lotor answered with a primeval growl of lust within his own throat.

She bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could, but he merely grunted and ignored the pain, deepening the kiss that he already had her locked in. As his own blood flooded her mouth, her head began to spin, but she remained painfully conscious of his touch, in one place but seemingly everywhere at once. She still possessed the scant shelter that her flight suit provided, but she had no idea how much longer that that would last. She inhaled sharply when she felt him run his hand over the inside of her thigh, his fingers skimming roughly across her musculature with an experienced finesse that lay hidden within the brutality of his methods. His efforts caused an inexplicable heat to rise up in her, and Allura writhed in indignation, desperately trying not to acknowledge that what he was doing was having an effect on her.

Lotor lessened the pressure that he had on her mouth slightly, kissing her more passionately than brutally now. Groaning suddenly in mild frustration, he maintained his hold on her as he hurriedly unfastened the collar of his uniform shirt and yanked it off with his free hand, exposing the hard muscle that lay beneath. He sucked roughly on her bottom lip as he fought to regain control of himself. By the time he was finished with her, she would be begging him to fuck her again.

Fear filled the Arusian princess once more when she felt the insistent downward tug of her flight suit's zipper. He rose up from her somewhat, probably to gloat, and his eyes were smug with victory. She had thought him imposing when he had first entered the room, but she had not realized that he could be even more so when he chose to be. A light sheen of sweat glazed his azure flesh, and the harsh overhead lighting glanced off his well-defined physique. His icy hair was in disarray and a small amount of blood still leaked from the corner of his mouth, making him appear more than ever like a barbarian. If he was that physically large, then how big was he...? She felt a primitive shudder travel down her spine at this thought.

"Where is that bravado that you are so famous for now?" he uttered hoarsely, amusement blending in with the arousal in his voice as he took notice of her scrutiny of him.

She said nothing, but exhaled several loud, angry breaths through flared nostrils as she shot him the darkest look that she could manage.

"Ah, there it is... I was beginning to wonder...," he carelessly fingered a few strands of hair that had come undone from her chignon in the midst of her struggling, "I will break you yet."

"Go to hell!" she spat.

"And I really need to teach you better manners while I'm at it, too," Lotor laughed under his breath, relinquishing her tresses as he returned his attention back to her flight suit.

Before she could form an angry retort, he recaptured her mouth with his own, exploring the fullness of her lips with more gentleness than he had allowed for earlier. Against her will, Allura found herself reacting even further to him. Somehow, he was able to sense this subtle change in her, and his satisfaction was discernible as he kissed her.

..._Arrogant bastard__!_..., she thought furiously.

She felt her garment being pulled open and her heart leapt into her throat as he grazed her taut stomach, making contact with bare flesh for the first time. The zipper went lower, until it got to the very bottom, and then he slipped his hand in, making her jump as if she was being scalded. Her struggling began anew.

Groaning once more in desire, the prince deepened his kiss as he ran his hand over every rise and curve of her smooth skin, enjoying the undulations in her flesh that her writhing was causing. It was as if he wanted to commit all of the details of her body to memory, and for the life of him, he didn't know why. One female was as alike as the other; this one was beautiful, but hardly unique. Nonetheless, she felt wonderful. He roughly released her wrists and shifted her frame up into a sitting position, using the bulkhead for leverage. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his torso as he pulled down the rest of her flight suit so that she was exposed from the waist up. The cool air in juxtaposition to the heat emanating from his body made her shiver.

..._Oh, my G__od... I cannot possibly be enjoying this... he's a murderer... a monster... he..._, she suppressed a shudder of pleasure as he attacked her bra-encased breasts, ..._knows what he's doing..._

Lotor moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at it with a fervor that surprised him. He was gratified to hear her gasp when he nipped her skin hard with his teeth. It was taking all of his willpower just not to fuck her right then and there. With ill-concealed ferocity, he unfastened her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. As he cupped one of them within his palm, he manipulated her nipple with his fingers, making it harden and spring to life as if with a will of its own.

An audible moan of agitation and arousal finally escaped Allura's lips when she felt a hot wetness engulfing her. Her hands sank begrudgingly into his white mane, the smoothness of it sliding through her fingers as she thrust her breasts towards him. It felt like he was sucking her dry as his hard caresses sent shivers down to her very core. In between panting breaths, she gritted her teeth; her nipples were so hard now that it was almost painful, and just his blowing on them was almost sending her over the edge. He bit down slightly on her flesh, issuing a strangled cry of pain and pleasure on her part.

It was too much for the Drule prince. His questing mouth found her swollen lips again as he kissed her violently, grinding his hips against her own.

She returned to reality when she became aware of his hands sliding down her buttocks and underneath the waistband of her panties.

Breaking away from him, she hissed weakly in indignation, "You dare touch me any further? You disgust me-!"

Her fiery words were cut off as she suddenly choked on her own breath at the sudden intrusion of his fingers in her all but too-slick opening. He withdrew them as abruptly as he had inserted them. The Arusian princess could only glare murderously at him as he brought the offending hand up and held it within her immediate field of vision. She could smell her undeniable arousal as it clung to his azure fingers. He took them and wiped them along one of her cheekbones, much as he had with her own saliva after she had spit in his face earlier.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he replied thickly, his hand returning down to her panties, "It's a little difficult to argue with yourself, you must admit, Allura," he then whispered harshly into her ear, "Know this… know that this mere 'barbarian' who is going to conquer your insignificant planet did this to you."

Rage churned in her sapphire eyes. In one fell swoop, he had managed to injure the one thing that made her able to withstand almost any hardship: her pride.

"Fuck you."

She tried snapping her teeth at him when he leaned into her, but he easily broke through her defenses, kissing her in that manner of his that both repelled and aroused her. His hands continued where they had left off at and now explored her bare skin. Her flight suit and panties were now peeled down past the curve of her buttocks, and she then heard the ominous sound of a belt coming undone. Her rage instantly dwindled as she blinked her eyes open in fear, realizing what was about to happen. She was still a virgin, but not such a virgin that she was unaware of the ramifications of the bulge in his pants. There was no way that it was going to fit!

Lotor sensed her muscles knotting up with anxiety and her breath quickening.

Breaking away from her, he murmured towards her, "This may hurt at first, little one..."

He inhaled a little as he felt the air hit his erection when it was finally freed from the confines of his pants. As good as it felt to be out of them, he realized that he would need to tread lightly with her. For all of her earlier bravery, she was still a frightened girl. Contrary to his earlier mocking words, he did not wish to hurt her, merely show her who was in charge. He shook his head, bemused; he did not know why he was suddenly concerned with her comfort. She was the leader of an impoverished world that did not know when it was beaten as well as his prisoner. There was nothing outright special about her. However, he could not shake the feeling that he had once known her intimately from an earlier time in his life. What exactly was it that he did not understand?

At the moment, she was obviously too afraid to even say anything; no further insults or sneers escaped her trembling lips. Smiling slightly, he was grateful for that, at least. She had a mouth on her that was as bad as any of his soldiers. Leaning into her, he opened her mouth with his own, and for the first time, she did not resist him. As he deepened his kiss, he dipped his fingers back into her pussy, causing her to arch her back and moan when he brushed her clit. Yes, she was definitely ready. Albeit her trash-talk, she wouldn't have been able to prevent his intrusion had she even wanted to. He withdrew his fingers and then wrapped his arms around her thighs, guided himself to the entrance of her body, and pushed.

A terrible ripping pain filled her, and Allura's eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed loudly into his mouth.

Meanwhile, it took all that he had to prevent himself from slamming into her without abandon. She was one of the tightest virgins that he had ever had. A groan of pleasure issued forth from him at the pleasantly warm wetness surrounding his length. Undoubtedly, some of it was blood, but he took satisfaction in the fact that a good portion of it was genuine arousal on her part.

"Try and relax," he murmured before he even realized the words that had come out of his mouth.

With a muted sob, she tried to comply, and more of his cock began to disappear as he pushed further into her. Through dried tears, she began to hiss in pained pleasure as she felt her walls being stretched to the breaking point to accommodate him. He was only about halfway into her when it appeared that he couldn't trespass any further. He kissed her again and ravenously devoured her shriek as he unexpectedly, and savagely, pushed in the remainder of his erection. Before she even knew what was happening to her, she became racked by a sudden and brutal orgasm. His movements abruptly stopped, and she shuddered in the aftermath of the powerful climax, sweat beading her brow. Her breasts rose and fell as she exhaled raggedly.

"I hope you have some of your strength left, woman," he breathed, some of his old arrogance reentering his voice, "You're in for... what is it that you humans call it?... a wild ride..."

"You narcissistic, conceited-!" her sputtering was cut off again as he silenced her again in his own fashion.

He pressed into her once more, his tightly muscled abdomen burning her as it made contact with her flesh. Now that she was more or less accustomed to his size, he relinquished all inhibitions that he had held with her in the beginning. He dug his fingers into each of her buttocks, pulled out of her, and then slammed back into her slick depths, making her convulse in anguished pleasure.

The princess bit her lip hard in order to keep from crying out as he ruthlessly thrust himself into her again and again. It seemed as if he had gone on forever, and he was showing no signs of tiring. She was in pain, it felt like she was being split in two, but she was also becoming aware of yet another sensation that was building up almost uncontrollably in time with each of his movements.

..._This is wrong! This is wrong!-_..., she thought wildly between gasps, ..._Oh, God, this is wrong!... Ah-_

At that moment, he buried himself in her. Throwing her head back, she screamed silently as she rode out the sensations that assailed her body. Her fingers digging savagely into his back and the rippling contractions of her muscles were what made Lotor lose what little control that he had left. Burying himself in her once more, he shuddered breathlessly as he released himself within her depths. After a few tense moments, he exhaled and slowly pulled out of her, placing an unexpected light kiss on her brow as he did so. He then dropped his head and rested it against her shoulder, awaiting the moment when his breathing would return to normal.

Allura said nothing. Wide-eyed, she stared out into space as she listened to the sounds of their hearts slowing. The small interrogation room possessed a surreal quality, almost as if she had entered a dream. She did not know what to think or feel. She was frightened and confused, as well as mortified by the sensations he was able to wring from her during the assault. And why was he acting this way towards her now? He wasn't her lover. He was a dangerous enemy and would never be anything else to her. Shivering almost superstitiously, she turned to the first distraction that she could fathom, the one dominant thought that prevailed in her mind: escape. She had to get out of here. What about the guys? What was happening to them? Her heart began to race again.

Noticing her unrest, Lotor raised his head up and locked eyes with her. For the first time, all of the arrogance was absent from his face. Instead, an almost lost look occupied it. He bit his lower lip, as though he wanted to say something, but didn't quite know where to find the words. He appeared just as unsettled as she did, and this unnerved her even more.

..._Okay, this has to stop now_..., she thought as goose bumps broke out over her skin, ..._I don't like where this is going_...

Thinking quickly, she frantically tried to formulate a plan, any plan, that might get her out of this situation that was threatening to become even more uncomfortable than it already was. Her hands still on his back, she clenched her fists tightly together and brought them down as hard as she could onto one of the pressure points of his thick neck. To her disbelief, she witnessed his eyes widen in surprise before he immediately collapsed with a dull thud like a stack of books onto the ground. Keith had shown her how to do that maneuver, but she hadn't expected it to work, especially on the likes of him. He wouldn't be out for long, though. Not questioning her good fortune, Allura swallowed and yanked her flight suit back on, pulling the zipper up over her shaking body as she did so, and ran for the entrance. Peering out to see if anyone was coming when it slid open, she quickly stole out when she saw no one, but not before slamming her fist down on the nearby console that would lock the door into place. It was probably a useless diversion since he most likely had a code that he could enter in to override it from the other side, but every precious second that it delayed him would be worth it.

Not looking back, she ran down the passageway, panicking since she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

..._Didn't he say that Blue Lion was being kept in the docking bay? This ship can't have more than one, can it?_...

Cursing to herself, she continued dashing off into the unknown.

It had to be by the good grace of God, but somehow, between that moment and the exact point in time when she managed to locate the docking bay, she ran into no guards, and she had yet to hear the alarms go off. When the main doors to the bay hissed opened, she had never been so happy to see Blue Lion. Lying in the center of the area, it was a little burnt and worse for the wear, but otherwise appeared whole.

..._How did they get it in here? A tractor beam?_...

It seemed almost too good to be true, but risking a trap was better than falling into Lotor's hands again. Suppressing another shudder, she bounded for her Lion as quickly as she could. After vaulting into it with an accustomed ease that came from daily practice, she was amazed to see the key still in its holder.

..._This can't be real! They might as well have gift-wrapped Blue Lion for me!_...

As if on cue, the ship's alarms sounded, deafening her and shaking her from her thoughts. Immediately strapping herself in, she punched the comm on her console and practically screamed into it over the loud din.

"Keith! Lance? Can anyone hear me?"

She was gratified almost to the point of tears to see the face of the Black Lion pilot appear on her visuals.

"Princess? ...Princess! You're alive!" he cried instantaneously, joy and concern etched deeply into his frantic features, "Oh, my God, we thought that... Where are you?"

Allura rapidly explained the situation to him.

"What happened to you?" he inquired, his dark eyes flashing with worry as he took in her ragged appearance.

"I was detained and... questioned, nothing more," for the first time, she lied to him as she self-consciously crossed her arms across her chest, "I escaped."

"Alright, Princess," the flustered tone returned to his voice, "We're glad that you're safe... or almost, at least! Get out of there! We're still tangling with that damn robeast! We need you!"

With the alarms till blaring behind her, Allura managed a rakish grin that was reminiscent of the Voltron Force's second-in-command at Keith. "You got it, Chief!"

She saluted him gravely, although her eyes were alight with happiness, as she switched off the console. She had thought them all dead!

The docking bay was flooding with all of the guards that she had somehow avoided as she sneaked away from the interrogation room, and laser fire was now glancing off of Blue Lion's hull. She swiftly powered up the rest of Blue Lion's systems and smiled grimly when the craft sounded off with a terrific synthetic roar. A wide laser knife soon materialized in its gaping jaws.

..._Time to get out of here_...

Ignoring the laser fire, she guided the Lion up into the air and towards the ship's bulkhead, where she hacked viciously into it until a wide opening was created. The princess almost cried in joy when she saw the familiar spires of the Castle of Lions; she was still on Arus!

One thought entered her mind as she was making her escape, which made her halt for a split second, her freedom lying tantalizingly close on the other side. What exactly had gone on back there with Lotor? She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had not seen the last of him, and... She did not want to complete the thought, and, shivering, she quickly discarded it.

Blue Lion leapt out of the cavernous hole and into the open atmosphere, and the warm sunlight had never looked so beautiful to her until now.

**End****?**


End file.
